


An Interlude 2

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [39]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece of smut that came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude 2

She pushed him backwards onto the bed and immediately straddled him. The kiss she pressed to his mouth was sloppy, all hunger and tongue and teeth and he loved it. He raised his arms allowing her to pull his shirt over his head before she started pressing hot open mouthed kisses down his chest, playfully nipping his ribs with her teeth. She dragged her fingernails over the planes of his stomach muscles and then licked the slightly red mark she had left in her wake.

Suddenly, wickedly she was crouched down between his legs, her bottom lip held between her teeth as she lowered his breeches, freeing the painfully hard erection from its confines. She licked her lips before taking him into her mouth, her tongue running along the vein on his undershaft as she moaned around him causing his hips to buck up off of the bed slightly. Her finger nails a small sharp pain on his hips as she pushed him back down, looking up at him through thick lashes as he groaned out her name.

Her mouth was an exquisite torture, caressing, suckling, tasting and swallowing all around him. She hummed appreciatively and cupped his balls, rolling them gently between her fingers in between bobbing her head up and down him. His fingers tangled in her hair causing her to moan around his cock when his callused fingers brushed against her sensitive ears. He tried to warn her that he was about to cum and to cum hard when she increased her pace, the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and her eyes had begun to water a little. Her eyes however, her wickedly green eyes sparkled before she closed them in ecstasy and he bucked up into her, using his hands to position her head and set the pace that would see him through. His hips stuttered, once, twice, three times before he spilled himself inside her mouth and she swallowed him down like he was the most delicious treat.

She moved back up to kiss him once more and as he slid his tongue into her mouth tasting himself on her lips. The kiss broken he nudged her up to him and she sat over his head, her knees on either side of his face and he blew a breath of cold air over the honeyed wetness of her sex. He pressed her hips down and set to to work licking at her outer folds, nudging her pearl with his nose. He pressed his tongue forward, groaning as the taste of her filled his mouth.Lost to her own pleasure she pressed her sex closer to him and he lapped at her moisture like a man starved. He kept a hand on the curve of her ass and pulled her even closer until he wrapped his lips around her pearl focusing all of his efforts there.

Such attention was soon rewarded by the sound of her screaming his name filled the air, muffled slightly by her thighs pressed against his ears. Sated she rolled off of him before curling with her head over his heart. He wrapped her hand within his own and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before the two of them fell into a deep and contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh for want of a better title.


End file.
